Darker Than Black 2 Resonance
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: The awaited DTB2 is here. Yugi has regained his memories and is now searching for the vampire in order to clear up the misunderstanding, but during the journey dangers will be lurking around every corner. Will he survive to find Atem? Read to find out. Warnings: Rated for language usage, violence, angst and possible lemons coming.
1. Chapter 1

Something just wasn't adding up that was what he had first thought just weeks after the strong gaps in his memory...he had bits and pieces of his life missing, blank spots where there should be memories and he had no accidents that could have caused it...so why? Then there were the dreams...he had simply shrugged them off at first after all vampires were fiction much less vampires that had such deep and cautious red eyes. And since when does the undead make a person feel anything but fear? Or have a tan?

But he had these dreams every night for the past two years, the same one growing in detail each evening and they all ended the same. Pleading with the vampire not to do what ever it was he was doing right then and that's when he woke up.

They were easy enough to dismiss at first as his subconscious mind giving him dreams of a false explanation to help him at least asleep...but then when they continued every night relentlessly he started to wonder if they were more than dreams and with the fact that Jii-chan also experienced dreams of a tan vampire who resembeled an ancient Pharaoh whose tomb had been found but the body never discovered it gave it even more merit.

But the question was why the vampire had taken his memories away regardless of his pleading, why he had acted so rashly that he hadn't allowed Yugi to talk to him, to tell Atem what he thought wasn't true. He hadn't feared the vampire, he never had, he never would and if the man had only read his thoughts he would have known that...it was the opposite actually, Yugi had gotten very attached to the man...even developed feelings for him.

But what could he do now?

Atem wasn't likely to return anytime soon if ever after thinking he effectively wiped Yugi's memories clean...and he would probably run if he found out Yugi was nearby..but he had to try anyway. The question is..where was he supposed to start...? The only place he knew of was where he had first met the vampire in that alley but when he got there, there was no sign of the man or the female he had breifly met before...what was her name? Shaiya?

It would have been simple to pin the blame on her, after all Atem had promised he wouldn't leave and then she came and everything changed...but he knew that wasn't fair. The woman didn't seem to completely trust him in spite of her compliments and the secret smiles she casted at her brother but he didn't think that she would deliberately sabotage the relationship between him and the Pharaoh...if anyone was to blame it was him for rushing out of the room and getting sick after the ancient vampire told him what he woke up to find. But it wasn't disgust in Atem or fear that made him run out, it was disgust in the vampire that turned him, it was sympathy, his stomach couldn't handle the scene that was told to him with his mind knowing that it had been so hard on his friend and was still hard on him to this day. It was inner demons he had locked away instead of facing.

So the answer was clear, he had to find him and set him straight. He had to show him he didn't fear him and wasn't appaled by him...he had to get his vampire back...somehow.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he spoke a simple "come in" as he watched his grandfather walk into the room, sympathy clear on his face and in his eyes.

"Thinking of him again Yugi?" the old shop owner asked knowingly to which Yugi sighed and nodded his head.

"Its been two years grandpa. He's not going to come back on his own and I can't just leave it as it is knowing what he must be thinking. We were the first humans he opened up to and allowed to get close to him. Thinking what he did the day he tried to take our memories, he probably regrets it everyday."

Solomon sighed at that and put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, he suspected that there was more to it than Yugi was letting on, suspected it wasn't just to clear up a misunderstanding that the boy wished to find him. He had seen the way the two of them looked at one another, the way they stared and then turned away in embarrassment when caught, but he wouldn't voice his suspicions, a least not yet. That was not the reason he had come.

"You know my boy I happen to know that a person always tends to find their way back home from time to time," he started and held up his hand to silence Yugi's next words of denial. "Not a new one, but their birth home. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Yugi only blinked owlishly at him for a moment, clearly confused before understanding started to dawn in his eyes which made Solomon smile as he stood up.

"I've already gotten us tickets to Egypt and booked our hotel. Be ready to go early tomorrow morning."

The teen could only watch silently as his grandfather left the room, hardly able to believe what he had just heard for a while but then a huge smile graced his lips and he stood up in excitement quickly rushing to the closet and pulling down his suitcase to quickly pack what he would need for the trip.

They were going to Egypt!

They were going to find Atem!

* * *

><p>AC: Well, here it is, chapter 1 of Darker Than Black 2 Resonance. I'm sorry its so short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer I promise.<p>

Yugi: Finally we're back! -Celebrates.-

Heba: -Grumbles.- Took you long enough.

AC: Hey that's not my fault! I tried to get back soon but we moved and then I had to get a laptop and we couldn't get internet for a while and...

Heba: Yeah, whatever... -Looks around.- Where's Ate?

AC: -Grins.-

Heba and Yugi: Where is he?!

AC: Not telling, you two will have to find out just like the readers.

*A note flutters in in Atem's handwriting.*

Note: AC does not own any of the mentioned characters or Yu-Gi-Oh and makes not profit from this fanfiction.

...And its about time authoress!

AC: It appears I'm being ganged up on...anyway please comment below to tell what you think so far and vote if you enjoyed it. \^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi couldn't sit still for the life of him, they were now on their flight to Egypt where hopefully they would find Atem and...and then what..? There was no guarantee they would find the man for as Yugi had thought the night prior the vampire could turn and run the instant he caught sight or scent of them...of course there was always the possibility that Atem wouldn't remember his scent being apart for two years...but then again that was also highly unlikely. The former Pharaoh's memories were still to this day spot on about every detail of his turning so to hope that he wouldn't remember something like scent was far too hopeful...but what could he do?

"Yugi. stop your worrying my boy. We'll find him," Solomon spoke knowingly from beside his grandson, making said boy jump in surprise before turning to the old man.

"But grandpa...he's..." he hesitated, looking around him to make sure no one was listening and seen no signs that anyone was, but to be extra safe leaned over towards the old man to continue in a whisper. "He's a vampire Jii-chan...what if he senses us coming and runs? He could just think we've come here on vacation or something.."

"In the middle of the school year Yugi? I think not," the old man replied with a chuckle that quickly turned into a sigh at the still worried look on his grandson's features. "We can not think like that or we really won't find him. Distractions like that can make you miss things. You never know we may even spot him right away."

It was the pale teen's turn to sigh then, Jii-chan was right of course, even in Duel Monsters, worrying over your next move or your opponents could cause you to lose the duel altogether..how strange that it was Atem himself who told him that after defeating Yugi the hundreth time at the game...but even as he knew he shouldn't worry so much, he couldn't keep himself from doing just that. He wanted Atem back and he couldn't help, but worry about the outcome...suppose they did manage to find him...what assurance was there that he wouldn't panic and try to wipe their memories again...or that they would find his sister first and she would so...then there was the hunters that Atem told him about before... Atem was smart, cunning, but he had been distraught the day he left...what if it distracted him and he hadn't seen a coming attack? What if...?

He shook his head, not wanting to think of that possibility. No! Atem was alive out there somewhere and though it may take a while, though their minds may be wiped repeatedly, he wouldn't give up until he found him! He would be with the Pharaoh again...somehow! He'd tell him he was wrong in his assumptions, he may even yell at the man depending on the relief and possible anger he felt when he finally found him again then before long they would look back on it and laugh it off...knowing the former monarch he would probably apologize for years after all this was all said and done and Yugi would tell him jokingly at times to stop apologizing or tell him the same in exasperation.

They would get there. He was determined!

Solomon looked over to his grandson and away from the in flight movie when his body language changed from tense with doubt to slightly more relaxed. He didn't have to be a vampire or read minds to know that the boy was in the right frame of mind for their "man hunt" now, his posture practically screamed determination as the big violet eyes narrowed at the seat in front of him which anyone else may see as a glare to the person sitting in front of the angry looking boy, but the old man knew his grandson and he'd seen that look before. He'd seen that expression when they played games and Yugi refused to surrender sometimes winning, sometimes still losing...but he'd also seen it when Yugi first discovered his immortal friend and was more than determined to get him to come stay with them.

Admittedly the old man had been skeptical after all such beings supposedly didn't exist outside of movies and books much less vampires that resembled Yugi's description of the man but it was proven when Yugi at last tracked the man down and brought him to the game shop. The vampire's eyes were glowing bright red as he walked through the door and the shop owner was ashamed to admit it even to himself, but his heart began to race in fear for both himself and only living relative which the ancient king heard right away...but it was the hurt look that made the shop owner reconsider his fear and concern and made guilt take its place.

He'd expected the ancient monarch to go feral on him when he sensed fear as was told his kind did when they sensed it, when they heard a pulse or heartbeat quicken, but Atem did no such thing and had instead turned to leave, but Yugi grabbed him before he could even take a step away and after much reassurance, he and his grandson had convinced the immortal to stay with them...and now knowing what he did of Atem's past thanks to Yugi telling him everything, he felt even worse for that time of fear at times like these when he was reminded of it. He would have to give the man a proper apology once they found him and everything started blowing over.

The vampire's ancient past being told to him and both of them knowing said vampire's reactions to fear was what made Solomon decide to take this trip to find the man. Yugi was right after all, they couldn't just leave it as it was and let the poor king...still a boy himself in some ways go on thinking the worse. Atem had become a part of their family in his own way and Solomon admittedly found himself hoping the man would in another way...he was too old to be immortal himself now, but Yugi on the other hand wasn't. He didn't exactly relish in the thought of his grandchild craving blood, but he would be safe for all time with Atem, he'd never die and there were ways around killing to be fed, Atem had demonstrated that when he stayed with them, taking his required...sustanance through medical bags of the thick red liquid and like any grandparent would...or rather should, he didn't want his grandchild to ever face death.

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, we will be descending momentarily."

Came the voice over the speaker, both Moto's buckling themselves in and Yugi visibly tensing up again, making the elder chuckle and then give a short laugh when Yugi pouted at him. Yugi always had been a little skittish about flying mostly because of the take off and landing. Some things never changed.

From the Valley of the Kings, a spiked head of tri-color hair shot up, tan skin revealed in the little light that was left shining from Ra's descent as he stood in the entrance way of his own tomb, a tomb that had recently been discovered and found without bodies...something was coming...or rather someone...someone who had a connection to him and that made a grin slowly curve one side of his lips.

"That's it...come to me," the voice purred darkly.

TBC...

AC: Well we've reached chappie 2 you guys know what to do~ If you liked it please vote and comment below what you thought of it~ ^^

Heba and Yugi: Who was that?

AC: -Blinks "innocently".- Who was who?

Heba and Yugi: The one standing at the entrance!

AC: -Snickers and zips lips, shaking her head.-

Yugi: Evil authoress!

Heba: Very evil!

*A new note flutters in.*

Note: Very, very, evil!

AC: -Pouts and folds arms.-

*New note flutters in.*

Note: AC does not own any of us, nor does she own Yugioh at all and makes no profit from this work. It is simply a work of fan fiction for fan's enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 3

Once past airport security and when their taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Luxor Hotel, Yugi was practically bouncing in his seat and didn't even wait for the cab driver to fully stop before he had bolted out of the car door and stood impatiently glaring at the poor Egyptian that had just parked the cab and popped the trunk. Solomon, could only chuckle lightly and pay the man before joining his grandson and grabbing his own luggage.

Yugi was no better in the hotel lobby as the elder Moto was checking them in, Yugi shifting on his feet side to side and continuously looking around in hopes of spotting a certain tanned, scarlet eyed vampire or the sister he had briefly met what seemed so long ago. Alas the teen visibly deflated once they got their keycards and approached the elevator, his smallish shoulders lowering as his violet gaze casted to the tile.

Doubt was consuming his mind again...or maybe it was fear and sadness? What ever the case, Solomon couldn't just allow Yugi to think negatively. It was as he said on the plane before, thinking such a way could cause him to miss something.

"Now, Yugi don't be losing hope," he encouraged softly once they were in the elevator and the doors were closing. "Atem may have reverted back to his old ways. Staying out of sight in the day and coming out at night. Keep in mind his tomb was discovered not long ago and people could recognize him from the paintings found on the walls if he walked around in broad daylight."

Now Yugi felt embarrassed. Why hadn't he thought about that little detail? Jii-chan was right, Atem had been so cautious and withdrawn when they first met and now since he thought the only human he ever trusted would have been afraid of him if he remembered then it was a given the once monarch would start to take precautions again and probably be even more cautious now in fact so no one would see him this time around.

And this whole misunderstanding started because of his traitorous stomach! If his stomach was stronger then Atem would still be with them and maybe even Shaiya and they could be heading to the room he was sharing with his grandfather for their trip-together. All four of them could be taking a trip to Egypt for the fun of it when school let out, he and Atemu would share a room with Shaiya and grandpa in the other two in the suite, they would all sleep a while from jetlag then when they woke up Yugi and Solomon would have a bite to eat while having casual conversation with the vampires that would be sitting at the table with them. From there, they would leave the hotel and travel to the valley of the kings where Atem and Shaiya would regale them with tales of Egypt in its ancient splendor. He could just see it now, could almost hear Atem's soft and deep voice as his mind took him away.

* * *

><p><em>What a day it had been already, the flight to Egypt had been spent with small talk and joke telling until it came time to sleep, check in was fun with Atem giving his best Pharaoh impression while Shaiya rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and Yugi laughed while Solomon checked them in all while trying to keep from laughing as well and the man behind the desk looked as if he was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well. The elevator ride to their room was spent in much the same way though Shaiya teased Yugi and Atem when the vampire became concerned when Yugi almost dropped from fatigue and jetlag so suddenly it startled, both elder men. Grandpa had a hard time working the door and needed assistance from a giggling pale teen when both vampires were confused at how to work it and were just about to bust the door down and be done with it then they got in the room and Yugi tried to deny he was tired all while trying to stifle a yawn.<em>

_"Oh yes, very convincing aibo," Atem had said and picked up the protesting and pouting hikari, playfully holding him over his shoulder as Shaiya watched in amusement and Solomon turned to find his own room, not hiding his own jetlag as he stretched and yawned._

_"But Atem..*yawn* I'm really not..." he'd complained, but the chuckling Egyptian just put him on the bed after turning down the blanket and sheet then turned to the air conditioner and laid down with him._

_"If I stay with you will you sleep?"_

_Yugi had reluctantly agreed then and minutes later had fallen asleep in spite of his previous denials..Atem was so warm and soft for a vampire._

_They woke and had a light breakfast after that and took rental camels into the valley of the kings, Yugi insisting that he and Atem share one and claiming that he had only been concerned by the price when asked why. And when they got there...oh how Atem could tell a story, his discriptions of Egypt's former glory were so detailed and spoken of with such love that Yugi felt as if he wasn't just seeing ruins of temples and the aged sphinx, but the palace, the temples and sphinx young and beautifully painted, people in shentis and priest robes seen walking by and through the structures. He could almost see the impressive structure of the ancient palace from afar as Atem pointed to where it once stood and told them what it once looked like, could almost here the bustling market and the laughing, playing children dressed in their shentis and playing in the streets dusty streets, he could almost see the market stalls and the colorful fabrics overhead that acted as a roofs as the vendors sold their wares._

_But best of all was when they dismounted the camels and Solomon and Shaiya began to walk to the ruins of one of the temples that Atem told them was once the temple of Ra and Yugi was about to follow, but Atem pulled him back gently which made Yugi look at him in confusion only to blush for some reason at the look in the former Pharaoh's eye and his changed appearance._

_It hadn't been long that Yugi had, had his back turned to the other male, but in that time Atem had used his gifts to adorn himself in his ancient Pharaoh garments and damn did they ever suit him! The smaller male had, had the urge to kneel before him right then and there, sure Atem carried himself regally and he knew of the position that the vampire once had, but dressed like that, standing in the place where the Pharaoh once reigned it all clicked where it hadn't before and Yugi seen him for the Pharaoh he was. The heavy gold crown with the eye of Horus in the center fit perfectly against his forehead, the ends looking like wings sticking out past his spiked locks. The creamy white shenti looked so soft and comfortable even with the gold plating around his slim hips and the blue and white flap hanging down just gave the ensemble an even more appealing look. The violet cape that blew in the wind behind him was gorgeous and had the smaller man having the urge to touch it and feel the texture of the cloth. The outfit was complete with heavy looking earrings and gold bands on his wrists, forearms, and legs and soft looking white shoes adorning the monarch's feet. Gods but he looked the Pharaoh he was!_

_But Atem must have read his mind right then for he chuckled softly._

_"Please don't bow to me aibo, I am dressed this way because I want to address you and ask you something more officially," he'd said softly, bringing up a tanned hand now adorned with gold rings and cupping the pale cheek, the bronze thumb stroking soft and pale skin gently._

_"What is it Pharaoh..?" Yugi responded dreamily, eyes half lidded, then Atem smirked and Yugi realized what he'd said with his eyes growing wide and his blush returning just as his cheeks were cooling from last time. "I m-mean Atem," he corrected quickly._

_The darker tint to Atem's scarlet gaze grew even darker then, but not in an angry or a dangerous way, no never that, the vampire gazed at him as if he was the most precious treasure on earth...which Yugi found himself thinking he just might be to the king._

_"More precious than you know ahku, which is why I wish to ask you this little one," Atem responded proving he had heard the teen's thoughts before. Atem took his hand from Yugi's cheek then so both tan hands could take both of Yugi's smaller ones and the Pharaoh knelt before him on one knee. "I will not ask to turn you though every selfish bone in me wishes to, that will be your decision and yours alone should the event ever arise. What I wish to ask Yugi is if you will be mine, you have stolen my heart away when I thought it impossible after it was shredded millennia ago. But you picked up the pieces and restored it and kept it. I am asking for yours in return, will you allow me to love you?"_

_And the king looked so hopeful, and yet so vulnerable and scared that Yugi couldn't have denied him even if he wanted to, but wanting to reject the vampire was the last thing he'd ever want to do and he showed it by freeing his hands and before Atem had the time to be hurt, Yugi launched himself at the kneeling Pharaoh and they both ended up on the hot sand as Yugi repeated "yes" over and over again until the stunned Egyptian got over his shock and noticeably relaxed, hugging the hikari tight against._

_"You just made me the happiest man to ever live Yugi," Atem whispered then pulled him up and went in for a kiss that Yugi was meeting him for. He'd waited for this, dreamed about this, and now..._

"Yugi!"

* * *

><p>The afore mentioned jumped, startled from his daydream by his grandfather who was awkwardly holding the elevator door open on their floor while people waiting to get on board looked as if they were trying hard not to laugh which successfully had Yugi's face going five different shades of red as he picked up his bags and hurried off the elevator, Solomon joining him right after with a knowing grin that had Yugi's face growing even warmer and redder.<p>

"Um...grandpa.."

"No need to explain Yugi, the look on your face said it all," the old man interrupted with a chuckle. "Atem right?"

Just when Yugi thought that his blush could get no darker, his grandfather proved him wrong with that question, but he only quietly nodded in answer as Solomon opened their door with his keycard and Yugi remembering his daydream in vivid detail almost felt the urge to get teary eyed as he walked inside and almost turned to talk to Atem, but remembered the man wasn't there. Atem was the reason they were there at all. There was no Pharaoh to cuddle with as he took a nap. No Atem to laugh with and talk to.

But there would be eventually...he would make sure of that.

"Yugi we should probably get to sleep so we can start looking tomorrow," Solomon pointed out, yawning and stretching, but Yugi's only answer was to silently nod and walk toward the room that he and Atem had used in his daydream before and Solomon stared in concern after the boy, but didn't say anything or follow him.

Being Yugi's grandfather and guardian all these years, he knew Yugi's body language and he wanted to be left alone for right now, needed to be. That must have been some daydream...that was the first time Yugi had smiled so much since before Atem left them. But he needed his space for now so he would give it to him and get some needed sleep, if they were going to be searching for a man that likely didn't want to be found then they needed to be at their best.

Once Yugi was in his own room he simply stood staring at the places that he'd imagined before and as he looked over his shoulder he could almost see a smirking Atem bringing him in over his shoulder, turning down the covers and then starting the air conditioner up. But it hadn't been real, just a very realistic daydream thought up by his active and very vivid imagination.

He let out a shaky sigh, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he kicked off his shoes on the way to the bed, his movements forced and almost mechanic in nature as he also pulled his shirt off then his belts and pants, leaving him in only his boxers before he pulled the blanket and sheet down, his stinging eyes shielded his by blond bangs before he turned to the air conditioner and turned it on and settled into the bed. He only lay there for two seconds before he took one of the pillows from behind his head and laid back down on the one left behind then fluffed the one in his hands and hugged it close to him, closing his eyes just as the stinging gave way to a silent sob as he tried to imagine the pillow as his Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>From above the window, perched along the wall and hidden in shadow a female vampire peered in at the quietly crying boy when she thought it was safe to do so. She had seen the old man and Yugi get out of the cab before and had hardly believed her eyes until the old man had clearly said the name "Yugi" as they walked into the Luxor hotel. The small teen had looked like his emotions were all over the place, excitement, hopeful, sadness, worry, and so many others it made the vampiress wonder how the kid wasn't a crying or mad mess.<p>

But she couldn't help herself, she'd made her sense of hearing reach out and heard what Solomon had said about not giving up hope about finding the Pharaoh...they were searching for Atem! From there she had to find out their intentions, regardless of how mad Atem would be about it, she would kill them if they meant harm to her brother! They hadn't seemed to before, but that was before the boy knew about Atem's past...and that was another thing...how did they remember?! They had made sure to wipe the Moto's memory and all those who could have reminded them. And yet here they were.

So with suspicion knawing at her, she'd scaled the wall of the Luxor hotel until she found their room and stayed out of sight, but almost lost her grip on the wall she held onto when from Yugi's mind she seen echoes of a daydream he'd apparently had in the elevator on the way up to their room...so they weren't here to hurt Atem or worse...the boy still had feelings for him even now...even after knowing Atem's past.

And seeing the boy in tears now as he hugged a pillow and tried to imagine it as her brother actually caused a ping of an emotion she hadn't felt for a long time for anyone, but Atem. Sympathy. She felt bad for the boy who so obviously longed for her brother.

"Atem, we need to talk...there's something you should know," she called through the link she had with her maker.

* * *

><p>AC: And there you have it, the newest chappie for you fine folks~<p>

Yugi: ...I'm really starting to hate you authoress...

Heba: Now look what you did he's crying!

Atem: WHAT?! -Storms in.-

AC: Hey you can't come back! OUT!

Yugi and Heba: WHAT?! -Glares at AC.-

AC: O_O

Solomon: Since the authoress is currently be tortured allow me. We hope you enjoyed the chapter please vote and review. Also, don't worry Atem is-

AC: -Gets away from assailents and covers his mouth.-

Shaiya: AC doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, myself, or the characters involved in this story and makes no money from this fanfiction.

AC: That's right, Shaiya belongs to my onee-chan who gave me permission to use her in my evil plot...I mean story. And the story is all mine! -Laughs manically.-

Heba: She's been hanging around the season zero crew again hasn't she?

Everyone else: -Nods.-


	4. Chapter 4

_"Open your eyes boy."_

What, who was there? He knew that voice from somewhere...but where?

_"That doesn't matter, open your eyes. Now!"_

There it was again and this time it was closer...or had it already been that close? He couldn't remember.. And why did he feel so cold? Why was it getting hard to breathe? Was this a nightmare? AH! No, not a nightmare, he had felt that slice to his wrist, if it was a nightmare he wouldn't have felt it.

_"MORON OPEN YOUR RA DAMN EYES!"_

The voice from before was furious now, but demanding and with a pain racing through his skull, violet eyes popped open wide at last, eyes immediately catching on that things weren't as they should be. It was dark, too dark, not even a speck of light was seen in the room which he knew shouldn't be possible, the lights of Cairo were bright and should have at least covered a bit of the floor and he knew that his grandpa had a tendency to leave a light on somewhere every since they had first found out about the existance of vampires. He'd trusted Atem, but he knew there were others that weren't so trustworthy and so left a light on as security more or less...but not even that shown.

"A..A...h.."

What?! He couldn't make even speak without it barely coming out as a whisper and as his mind slowly came to be more in focus, he knew why. There was something cold and tight around his neck slowly strangling him and causing the teen's heart to jump into overdrive. His right wrist stung and bled from where the flesh had been cut open, his whole body felt paralized he couldn't move anything, but his eyes at all! But then there was a sound a lot like a purr of a great cat as his fear drove his heart faster and faster in his chest and suddenly he was staring into a set of glowing blood red eyes...that was when he understood: dear Kamis no! No! Not a vampire!

And yet there was the proof right in front of his wide eyes, glowing eyes, his blood dripping off otherwise perfectly white fangs, those two features the only things he could see in the otherwise perfect darkness of the hotel room, the place he had just been dreaming of, of he and Atem staying the night in had become the scene of his worst nightmares.

"The sound of your heart is delicious. Do you have any inkling of how my mouth waters by the sound of the warm and sweet blood racing through your veins?" a gravelly voice spoke...shit it wasn't Atem then!

For a moment he had allowed himself to dare to hope that it had been his secret love trying to scare him off or pranking him or something along those lines, but it wasn't, far from it, he was at the mercy of a vampire who could and would kill him! But he couldn't, he was paralized, held captive by the beast's control...Dear gods was this how Atem's husband, Heba had felt? Was he also taunted this way, allowed to see just what was coming at him? Oh Kami what if Atem seen this?! He would put the guilt on himself even more just for being a vampire himself if he didn't also somehow find out that he and his grandfather had come looking for him. He couldn't let him think that way! He couldn't die here! He wanted to see Atem!

Wait...that voice from before. Maybe that voice could help...it hadn't been this gravelly tone that the other had spoken in, but had been male as far as he'd remembered, but that was all he could remember aside from the demand that he open his eyes. That voice had known! Could it see them now? If he couldn't how could he communicate with it?

Telepathically!

That was how he had heard the voice anyway, it hadn't been substantial, it had been in his mind.

_Please! I need help, are you there?!_

"Who do you think you're trying to contact boy? There is no link between your mind or another's. Though I sense there has been."

Damn it, the thing could read his mind and was taunting him, rubbing salt in an open wound which stung and burned yes, but also infuriated him! How dare he look into his thoughts and even think to taunt him with Atem?!

"The Pharaoh left you, why do you search for him?"

_That's none of your business! Get out of my head! NOW!_

The vampire only laughed mockingly at him and leaned forward until putrid breath was blowing into his nostrils making three different reactions instantly, the need to wretch until there was nothing left within his stomach, his eyes getting wider while he struggled fruitlessly to free himself and fight, forgetting for the time being he didn't even know how to.

"Perhaps you are right, its not my business. But your blood is my food and I will be gladly partaking," it purred in his face making him instantly gag at the putrid smell of rotting flesh and corroded blood, Atem never smelled this way... But he didn't have time to think that way, the beast was lowering its head to his neck and it wasn't long before he could feel lips as cold as death against his throat.

No!

"This won't hurt...long.."

No!

He could feel the cold lips brush over his racing pulse and tried to scream, but not a sound came out. No one was allowed this, but the Pharaoh! Then, the first sting as a fang tauntingly just broke the skin.

No!

_"That does it, I am taking over, move aside!"_

Pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour earlier:<strong>

"Brother, there's something you should know..."

"He's here."

"How did-?"

She was interrupted by a set of shadowed eyes, but with her sight she could easily tell they were saddened, fearful, worried so she moved toward him, her intent to comfort, but he stood and moved further away, making the vampiress' heart give a sharp tug of hurt.

"Do you blame me for what happened?" she asked him, voice a mixture between hurt and anger.

"...No...I blame myself."

"Brother..."

"Don't...I can not allow him to find me."

Shaiya sighed as she watched him go, he was right of course, she never should have even entertained the thought of reuniting he and Yugi Moto. Misunderstanding or not, Yugi was human, they were vampires, there was no place in their lives for one another and more over, the Japanese boy would only be an open target to any immortal who seen him close with either she or her brother. They would automatically think him a snack of theirs and curiously try to have a bite for themselves. Atem would then get protective and angry, killing the other vampire and war could break out amoung their kind for killing one of their own all for the sake of a human.

She hated to think this way as she was once human herself and especially after seeing the obvious pain that Atem's disappearance had taken on him, but this was what was best for both of them...and her brother was her first priority, not a boy with a crush he would outgrow. All the same..

"I'm sorry, Yugi..truly.."

* * *

><p>Yugi woke that following morning with a splitting headache and the light streaming in through the window didn't make it any better, indeed he winced and had to throw his arm over his eyes to keep them from stinging. Geez since when did his window beam sunlight right in his face like this? The skylight was above his desk...oh wait he wasn't at home was he?! No, he and grandpa had flown to Egypt to find Atem! They were in Cairo, staying in the Luxor hotel, he had fallen asleep clutching a pillow and dreaming of Atem and...<p>

The vampire!

With a startled gasp, he shot up in bed and looked wildly around the room, but there was no sign of the thing that had taunted him the night before...had it just been a nightmare after all..? No wait! He brought up his right arm, noting the tense sore feeling in it...but there was no mark where he'd been cut, no bite marks..

Bite marks! His neck!

He shot into the bathroom, not hearing his grandfather's concerned call as he practically slammed the door, flipped the light switch and turned his head where he'd felt the prick to his skin the night before...nothing...so then, had he been hallucinating after all...? Having a nightmare?

* * *

><p><strong>**************************To Be Continued****************************<strong>

AC: Hi, hi~ I know its short and all guys and I'm sorry, but I feel this is a good stopping point for the chapter and...

Yugi: She's evil.

AC: No I'm not, anyway as I was saying: ...

Heba: She's evil.

AC: I am not! I left it in a spot where I can pick the story back up as easily as possible.

Solomon: And she's evil.

AC: I am n- *Sighs.* I give up... Shaiya if you please?

Shaiya: AC does not own myself, Yugioh, or any of its characters.

Note flutters in: This is a work of fan fiction and is meant only for entertainment purposes. AC does not make profit from this work.

AC: And with that my friends, thank you for being loyal readers and reviewers, thank you as well to new followers and to those who have faithfully been following and not giving up hope on me. Until next time lovelies~ AC out~!


End file.
